


Spirit Spoiler

by confessions_of_a_slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Valentine’s Day fic, interfering pansy, pov switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessions_of_a_slytherin/pseuds/confessions_of_a_slytherin
Summary: Try Weasley’s new Spirit Spoiler! Give your friend this and watch their face change color according to their mood! red=angry blue=sad green=disgusted yellow=happy orange=uncomfortable pink=smitten purple=nervous white=scared
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 231





	Spirit Spoiler

**Author's Note:**

> Post-valentine’s day fic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pansy was tired.

She’s sick and tired of Draco moping over Potter day in and day out. The two boys made amends before the start of eighth year, even made a habit of studying together in the eighth year common room every other day. She thought this would cease Draco’s constant babble of ‘Potter this, Potter that’— that she had grown accustomed to over the many years of friendship. She even thought this would cause him to finally relax and focus on his studies without being in a strop over the Gryffindor. But truth be told, Draco was like a moth to a flame when it came to Potter.

Pansy watched as Draco made cow eyes at Potter, who was currently seated at the Gryffindor table, studiously ignoring Granger and Weasley, who seem to be in a heated argument. 

“Draco… Draco!” Pansy snapped, before slapping him in the arm causing the blonde to turn at her with a glare.

“What did you do that for?” Draco asked before rubbing the stinging area on his arm, “Must you be such a brute.”

“Must you be so smitten,” Pansy mused. “I’ve grown bored of you drooling over Potter, it’s starting to spoil my appetite and I honestly find it sad.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Draco mumbled, darting his head down towards his half empty plate of food.

“Of course you don’t,” She said blankly. “You should ask him out, he’s probably dying for a relationship right now with how much Weasley and Granger snog around him when they're not fighting.”

“Yeah right, he’s practically unapproachable considering how many people he has already rejected over Valentine's Day.”

“See, almost as if he’s waiting on a certain someone to ask him out.”

“Which isn’t me,” Draco grumbled before standing up from the table, “Look, I’ll meet you in potions, I refuse to hear anymore on this matter.” 

Draco marched out of the Great Hall without sparing Pansy another glance. She lets her head fall into the palm of her hands before lifting her head up to look at Potter, who was staring at the doors Draco just walked out of, “Oh Draco, if only you knew,” She sighed, “I’m putting an end to this.” With that she developed a plan.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Pansy decided to put her scheme to action at dinner the next day. She observed the tiny package in her hand which happened to be a product from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Spirit Spoiler, it read, a mood revealing trick. For twelve hours, anyone will be able to see a person’s mood according to the color of their face. Pansy bought it a few weeks ago with the thought of pranking Theo, but now it would be put to better use, she thought. Especially since Draco’s usual study session with Potter is today. 

With a grin, Pansy opened the packet which held one, small white tablet. She took it out and furtively dropped it into Draco’s pumpkin juice, watching it as it fizzed then quickly dissolved. 

Soon, Draco entered the Great Hall and took his usual seat next to Pansy, who stared pointedly at her nails. 

“Are you alright?” Draco asked before placing a piece of chicken and peas on his plate, “You look anxious.”

“Everything’s fine,” She feigned innocence. “I’m just excited because Valentine's Day is tomorrow and Blaise promised he had a surprise for me.”

Draco snorted before picking up his pumpkin juice,“I hardly think a red bow on his dick is a surprise.” He mused then continues to drink from the goblet. 

Pansy was having a hard time keeping a smile off her face. Draco side-eyed her before placing the juice back down on the table, “Okay, what?”

“Nothing, nothing,” She waved him off. She wondered how long it would take before the stupid thing worked. If it didn’t, Weasley would have another thing coming besides Granger’s harping.

In that moment, she decided to try it out, “Hey Draco, Potter’s staring at you again.” 

When Draco jerked his head up to look over at Potter, Pansy noticed with delight that Draco’s face turned a lovely shade of pink. She couldn’t help but burst into laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Draco asked, face changing back to its neutral color, “And why is Potter looking at me like that?” 

Pansy turned her head towards Potter. He was still staring at Draco but now his eyes were widened, mouth agape. Just then Draco’s face turned purple. She was about to respond when Blaise took a seat on the other side of her and placed a kiss on her cheek before casting a look at Draco, “Nice face. Who knew purple was your color.”

“Purple? What are you talking about?” Draco then lifts up his spoon and sees his purple reflection. Pansy was practically in tears of amusement.

“What the bloody hell!” He shouted, causing the few students around them to turn their heads at the commotion, “Pansy, I know you did this. What kind of hex is this? Fix my face!” His face began to change from purple to a ruby shade of red.

“No can do,” She said and if it were possible, Draco’s face turned an even darker red, it was not attractive. “The effects will wear off in twelve hours, besides there’s nothing wrong with showing your feelings if you can't say it.”

“Why must you be so meddlesome! So what, now my face will turn purple any time I get anxious?”

“Actually your face will change colors depending on any mood; blue when you’re sad, orange when you’re uncomfortable, pink when you’re smitten, etcetera, etcetera,” She listed with a wave of her hand, “Right now it’s red.”

“That’s because I’m furious with you! Do me a favor and leave me alone,” and with that he practically ran out of the Great Hall, cheeks tinged with a shade of orange as students gaped at his face, usual sneer doing nothing to deter their stares.

Pansy sat silently before Blaise spoke, “Must you aggravate him, Pans?”

“He’ll be thanking me later when he has a date for Valentine's Day.” 

Blaise said nothing but raised an eyebrow at her, “Alright fine, I’ll apologize after dinner but if this works you can’t stop me from saying I told you so.”

—————————————————————————————————————————

Draco sat on the loveseat in the eighth year common room with a potions book lifted up to cover his face, grumbling to himself, “Stupid Pansy, always bothering me.” He cursed under his breath when he felt the couch cushion dip next to him. He flinches when he hears a tap on the book he’s holding.

“Um, Malfoy—”

“Go away, Potter, our study session tonight is cancelled due to an unforeseen hideous circumstance, go bother Weasley,” Draco snapped.

He has a feeling his face is currently taking on an ugly shade of orange. This has to be one of the worst evenings of his life. He makes a mental note to torture Pansy.

“I’m not going any— Godric put the book down so I can look at you while we’re talking,” Potter sounded like he’s a few seconds from getting frustrated. Draco hoped he would so the raven-haired boy would leave him alone.

“No!” Draco shouted, “My face is repulsive, changing like a gaudy rainbow.” He promptly lays his head back on the couch, placing the book on top of his face, effectively blocking him from any outside view. It’s silent before Potter snatches the book off Draco’s face, tossing it to the other side of the room.

“Hey!” Draco glared at Potter, he thinks the Gryffindor is about to tease him and mentally adds him to his torture list after Pansy.

But Potter doesn’t say anything for a few moments. He grinned before commenting, “Who would’ve thought Draco Malfoy liked Gryffindor so much, red really suits you.”

Draco has a feeling his face changes at least three different colors from how Potter’s looking at him. “Stop staring at me,” Draco mumbled before attempting to cover his face again with his arms. Before he can, Potter grabs his wrists to pull his arms down towards his lap.

“Stop that, I happen to think you look cute.”

Draco groans ignoring the feeling he gets in his stomach when he notices Potter hasn’t taken his hands off him yet. “Just tell me that Pansy put you up to this, I swear I’m going to hurt that meddling cow.”

“No she didn’t, but I’m guessing she’s the one that did this to you. I should thank her.” 

“Why?” Draco frowned.

“Because if it wasn’t for your face being pink throughout this conversation, I wouldn’t have the courage to ask you out on a date for Valentine's Day tomorrow,” Potter said with a slight blush on his cheeks. He moves his hands from Draco’s wrists to his hands, entwining their fingers together.

“Really? You’re not just saying that out of pity, are you?” Draco asked shyly.

Potter shakes his head before pulling Draco’s left hand towards his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. “I was thinking after a small trip to Hogsmeade, we could have a picnic by the lake?”

Draco nodded enthusiastically before saying, “Alright. It’s a date, now pick up my potions book.” 

From a distance, Pansy stood in the doorway, smiling at the interaction. “I’m always right,” she says to herself, watching Draco’s face turn what looked like a mix of pink and yellow. 

She cringed before turning to leave the two boys alone.


End file.
